


Two Can't Keep a Secret

by BeckyHarvey29



Series: Secret Lovers [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are secretly fooling around. Mandy wants to set Mickey up with someone. Ian doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can't Keep a Secret

It was a hot and sticky Chicago summer evening, and the small, barely-working air conditioning unit in the window was doing nothing to relieve them from the heat. 

So, Ian and Mickey had decided to take matters into their own hands. 

Mickey watched his own hand as he trailed the ice cube slowly down Ian’s sternum, watching as the ice quickly melted against Ian’s flushed, heated skin. He tucked his lower lip into his mouth and lifted his eyes to gauge Ian’s reaction.

Ian smiled gingerly, arched his back a little, and his breath hitched when Mickey slowly dragged the ice cube over his nipple. 

“Feel good?” Mickey murmured before leaning down and replacing the ice cube with his tongue. He gently lapped and nibbled at the small pebble of flesh, and then groaned when Ian’s hand sifted through his hair to hold him there.

“Feels real good.”

“Coolin’ you down at all?” Mickey asked before moving his cold lips to Ian’s other nipple.

“I dunno,” Ian answered, his voice low and gravelly. “Kinda feels like I’m just gettin’ hotter.”

Mickey licked his way up Ian’s sternum, following the wet path the ice cube had left, and then he pressed his lips to Ian’s. They both smiled through the tender, slow kiss.

Ian spread his legs wider and allowed Mickey to settle between them as they kissed lazily, the video game they had been playing just ten minutes before forgotten on the television screen. 

Mickey pulled away from the sweet kiss and dug his face in the crook of Ian’s neck. He began to slowly rut against Ian, already feeling both of their dicks responding under the fabric of their shorts. “Want you…”

Ian held Mickey closer and bit back a groan. Breathlessly, he asked, “Won’t Mandy be home soon?”

“In about an hour,” Mickey murmured against Ian’s neck as he continued to dry hump him. “We can be quick… won’t take much…”

Ian wrapped his legs around Mickey’s hips and arched into him, wanting to get even closer. He slipped his hands under Mickey’s shorts to grab his ass. 

“Maybe we should save this for later,” Ian rasped unconvincingly. “Don’t want Mandy walking in on us.”

Mickey pulled back a little so that he was able to look down at Ian. “You really want me to stop?” he asked, rolling his hips slowly. 

“Shit,” Ian moaned. “No, I—I don’t want you to stop. But do you really want Mandy to find out about us…this way?” 

Mickey stopped his rutting, thought about what Ian was saying, and then sighed in resignation. He pressed his forehead against Ian’s. “Fuck, you’re right.” He then pulled away from Ian and reached for his t-shirt on the floor. 

Ian sat up as well and reached for Mickey’s arm. “Hey…”

Mickey turned his head just as Ian leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“As soon as she goes to sleep tonight, your ass is mine,” Ian muttered against Mickey’s mouth.

“Mm,” Mickey groaned, “better be.”

After redressing—and making sure they didn’t look as if they had just been heavily groping each other and making out—Ian and Mickey reluctantly resumed their video game. They still threw each other flirty looks, and sat close enough so that their legs touched the whole time, but otherwise they looked innocent. 

Just two friends hanging out and playing video games.

Ten minutes later, Mandy walked through the door, looking tired and ragged after a long day at work. “Hey, shitheads.”

“Hey,” Ian and Mickey answered in unison, not bothering to look up from their game.

Mandy toed out of her shoes and threw her purse on the counter island. “Ugh, is that all you two do is play video games all day?”

Mickey looked over at Ian, who was clearly trying to hold back a smile. “There’s fuck else to do around here, why not?”

Mandy grabbed a diet Coke from the fridge and plopped down on the couch next to her best friend and brother. “I’m so glad to be home.”

“Bad day?” Ian asked distractedly.

“Busy day,” Mandy said. She then hit Mickey on the thigh with the back of her hand. “By the way, asshole, I want to fix you up with someone I work with.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey saw Ian immediately stiffen, and the thumbs that had been flying over his controller had stilled. “The fuck you mean fix me up with someone?”

“Remember that new cook at the diner I was telling you about the other day? Well, turns out he’s gay and he’s really fucking cute. He’s single and I want you to meet him. I think you two could be good together.”

“Not interested,” Mickey said bluntly, hoping his sister would just drop the subject.

“Why the fuck not? You plan on sitting here playing video games with Ian for the rest of your life?”

Mickey snuck another quick glance at Ian, who was staring straight ahead at the television, his jaw taut. He then glowered at his sister. “I just don’t fuckin’ want to meet the guy, alright?”

Mandy sighed but didn’t let up. “You need to get out there, Mick. You haven’t dated anyone in a really long time, it’s been months since you got laid, and…”

“Why do you want your brother to get laid so bad?” Ian asked, perhaps a little flatly.

“I can probably get you laid, too, if you want,” Mandy answered curtly. “But this one’s Mickey’s.”

“Okay, alright,” Mickey snapped irritably. “No one is getting fuckin’ laid. Just drop it.”

“Come on, just give the guy a chance. You never know, you might really like him,” Mandy goaded. “Do it for me. I already told him about you, and he really wants to meet you. Just go out with him once. What can it hurt?”

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mandy.”

“Worse comes to worse, at least maybe you can get your dick sucked.”

Ian scoffed, placed his controller down hard on the coffee table, and then stood up to head to the kitchen.

“What’s up his ass?” Mandy asked Mickey with a sneer.

Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face. “Who the fuck knows. Maybe he’s just pissed that I’m kicking his ass in the game.”

Mandy seemed to accept that answer, and she continued with her previous nagging. “Come on, just go out with him once.”

“Mandy,” Mickey warned.

“You don’t even have to go out with him on a date. He’s coming to my birthday party on Saturday, I can introduce the two of you then. Just meet him and see if you like him. If you don’t, I’ll let it go.”

Ian returned from the kitchen with a soda and reclaimed his place next to Mickey. 

Mickey scratched at the back of his neck, knowing his sister well enough to know that she wasn’t going to let up. All he had to do was meet the fucking guy at a party full of people, tell Mandy he wasn’t interested, and that would be the end of it.

“Fine. What the fuck ever,” Mickey finally relented. “I’ll meet the guy if it’ll mean you’ll get the fuck off my back about it.”

“Good,” Mandy said with a grin.

“Wait, what?” Ian asked, pulling his soda slowly away from his mouth. 

Mandy patted Mickey on the knee and stood up, completely unaware of her best friend’s inner turmoil. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Will you order some food from that Thai place I like while I’m in there? I didn’t get a chance to eat at the diner.”

Mickey had barely heard a word she’d said as he and Ian locked eyes. 

Once Mandy was gone, Ian spoke. “Are you seriously thinking about meeting this guy?”

“What the fuck’s the big deal?” Mickey asked. “I’m doing it to get Mandy off my back. It’s not like I’m going out with the fuckin’ guy. I’m meeting him at Mandy’s party.”

“Yeah, but… what if…” 

“What if what?” Mickey asked tiredly. 

“What if you…you know.” 

Mickey watched as Ian hung his head and ran a hand over his hair. He then realized what Ian was asking. “What? What if I end up liking the guy?”

Ian stood up and began pacing. “Well… yeah! It can happen!”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I fuckin’ know, alright? Jesus!”

Ian stopped his pacing and turned to face Mickey. “Why don’t we just tell Mandy about us? I don’t get it. We’ve been together almost four months now. We—”

“Whoa, hey. Who the fuck said we’re together?” Mickey interrupted. “We ain’t together, Ian.”

“So, what the hell are we, then? Fuckin’ explain it to me,” Ian retorted. “I’m here almost every day while Mandy’s at work, we fuck, we kiss—”

“Exactly,” Mickey said. “We fuck, that’s it.” He took in the despondent look on Ian’s face, and then sighed. “We ain't telling Mandy because then she’ll get all fuckin’ weird about it, and then it’ll ruin what we have.”

“What do you mean?” Ian asked stiffly after a pause. “According to you, we don’t have anything.” He bent down to grab his shoes and then headed for the door. 

Mickey shot up from the couch and grabbed Ian by the arm before he could leave. He pressed Ian back against the door and pressed his forehead to Ian’s. “Come on, man, don’t go,” he murmured. 

Ian reached up and grabbed onto Mickey’s biceps. “Look, I know we’re just… fucking around, or whatever… but I don’t want you meeting some guy.”

“It’ll only be for show, just to shut Mandy up. That’s all. I won’t touch him, he won’t touch me, and you’ll be there. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

“I still think we should tell Mandy about us,” Ian murmured, his hands dropping to Mickey’s waist to pull him closer. “I hate sneaking around, hate not being able to touch you whenever I want to.”

“You can touch me right now,” Mickey said breathlessly. “No one's stoppin' ya.”

“You know what I mean, Mickey…”

“And I told you I'm not ready to tell Mandy…or anyone for that matter. If you can't accept that then maybe you _should_ just go.”

Ian stared into Mickey's eyes, the apprehension he was feeling showing on his face. Finally, he sighed and said, “No, I can accept it. I can wait.”

Mickey pressed his forehead to Ian’s again and nodded once. “Good.”

The sound of the shower turning off in the bathroom caused Mickey to pull away quickly. 

When Mickey turned to head to the other side of the room before Mandy could walk into the room, he missed the hurt look on Ian's face; the hurt that Ian was getting so good at hiding.

  


* * *

  


Ian arrived at Mickey and Mandy's apartment on the night of Mandy’s party an hour early, wanting to get there before the other guests showed up. He was hoping to be able to get Mickey alone for at least a few minutes before Mandy’s friend showed up. 

“Ian!” Mandy exclaimed when she answered the door, looking as if she was already halfway to being drunk.

Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss his best friend on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Mands.”

Mandy accepted his kiss and the present he handed her. “Thanks! Come in. You can help Mickey finish setting up.”

Ian stepped into the apartment and immediately spotted Mickey setting out drinks and dips, looking anything but happy. He smiled gently as he made his way over to him. “Hey.”

Mickey looked up when Ian reached him and scowled. “Mandy’s got me hangin’ fuckin’ streamers and shit.” 

Ian laughed, wanting to kiss the grumpy look right off Mickey’s face…but with Mandy only yards away, he knew it definitely wasn’t the time or place. “Well, I’m here. What can I help you with?”

“I’m done now,” Mickey groused. “Your ass shoulda been here an hour ago.” 

Ian ran a hand over his hair and snuck a look in Mandy’s unsuspecting direction before taking a step closer to Mickey and dropping his voice. “So, is Mandy’s friend still showing up?”

“Cuttin’ right to the fuckin’ chase, huh?” Mickey then sighed. “Yeah, man. She won’t shut the fuck up about it.”

Ian gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say. He knew asking Mickey straight out to not go through with it was useless, but he felt as if he had to say something. Before he could say anything, though, there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Mandy exclaimed. 

Ian turned just as Mandy’s friend stepped through the threshold. He immediately felt sick to his stomach when he saw the guy. There was definitely a reason why Mandy couldn’t shut up about him. 

The man was tall, lean, and gorgeous. Ian suddenly felt ordinary in comparison. He looked over to gauge Mickey’s reaction and didn’t like what he saw. It wasn’t like Mickey was flat out gawking or anything, but he was definitely looking. 

Before Ian knew what was happening, Mandy was leading her friend over to the two of them. 

“Craig, this is my brother Mickey. Mickey, this is Craig,” Mandy said with a grin, looking quite pleased with herself. 

Ian could only stand back and watch as Craig and Mickey shook hands. He didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but he thought maybe they were holding hands for a bit longer than necessary. His own hands clenched at his sides.

“And that’s our friend Ian,” Mandy added as an afterthought. “Ian, can you come help me get the food ready?”

Ian swallowed the thick lump in his throat and nodded, knowing he had no other choice but to follow Mandy into the kitchen, leaving Mickey and his new friend alone. 

Once he and Mandy were in the kitchen, Ian asked, “Are you sure setting Mickey up with that guy is a good idea? He doesn’t really seem like Mickey’s type.”

“Are you kidding me?” Mandy asked as she began preparing a vegetable tray. “He’s nice as hell, gorgeous, funny, has a dick. I think he’s exactly Mickey’s type.” 

Ian began chopping up the carrots, perhaps with a little too much force. 

“Are you okay?” Mandy asked as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. “You’re being really fuckin’ weird tonight.”

“I’m fine,” Ian said flatly.

Mandy leaned over to peer out into the living room. “I wonder how they’re doing out there.” 

Ian put the knife down and wiped his hands on the front of his jeans. “I’ll go check.” 

Before Mandy could protest, Ian made his way out to the living room, relieved to see that Mickey and Craig were still standing a good three feet apart, and looked to just be talking. “Hey.”

Mickey looked at Ian, let out a dry chuckle, and shook his head. 

Ian tossed Mickey a pointed look before looking at Craig. “So, Craig, how—”

“Ian,” Mandy singsonged, suddenly beside Ian and grabbing his arm. “Come on, the vegetables aren’t going to chop themselves.”

Ian caught Mickey’s eye right before he turned to follow Mandy back into the kitchen. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long fucking night.

  


* * *

  


Almost an hour later, the party was in full swing. 

As everyone else was laughing, drinking, and mingling around him, Ian stood in the corner of the crowded living room, a drink in his hand and his eyes fixed on Mickey and Craig, who were still talking across the room. 

He brought his cup to his mouth and took a gulp as he watched Mickey laugh at something Craig said. What the fuck could be so funny? And since when did Mickey laugh like that?

“Need a refill?” Mandy asked, suddenly next to him and holding up a pitcher of beer. 

“Why are you going around refilling people’s drinks, huh?” Ian asked as he held his cup out for a refill. “Shouldn’t people be waiting on you? It’s your birthday.”

Mandy shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’m just glad everyone seems to be having fun.” She then glanced over her shoulder towards Mickey and his new friend. “Mickey seems to be enjoying himself, don’t you think?”

Ian scoffed into his cup. “Yeah,” he snipped. 

“They look really fuckin' good together.”

“I guess,” Ian grumbled bitterly.

“Hey,” Mandy said, reaching out to rub at his forearm. “You’ll find someone, too. You just gotta stop hanging around our place so much and get out there.”

Ian just stared down into his cup, unable to look her in the eyes, afraid of what he might say if she finally decided to start asking him the right questions.

“I’m gonna go mingle. Have fun, alright?” Mandy said, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. “Do karaoke with me later? A little Black Velvet?”

Ian smiled, even though he was dying on the inside. “You know it.”

Ian waited until she walked away before looking back at Mickey. When he saw Craig lean in a little too close, and laugh a little too loud at something Mickey said, Ian couldn’t take it anymore. He set his cup down on a nearby table, and then stalked over to the two men.

“Hey.”

Mickey looked up, his eyebrows arched. “Hey.”

Ian averted his eyes to find Craig watching him with furrowed brows. Ian rolled his eyes and stepped between the two of them, turning his back to Craig. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Later. I’m in the middle of a conversation right now,” Mickey replied before taking a sip of his beer.

“Please,” Ian said, hating how desperate he sounded, but in the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to get Mickey away from Craig and his broad chest, pretty eyes, and toned arms.

“I said later,” Mickey snapped.

“And I said I wanna talk now,” Ian demanded. He then lowered his voice so only Mickey could hear. “If you don’t come with me now, we’re done.”

“Now’s not the fuckin’ time.” 

Ian’s jaw flexed. “Maybe I’ll just go off and find some random fuckin’ guy to talk to all night, since—apparently—we don’t fuckin’ matter to each other as much as I thought we did.”

Mickey took Ian roughly by the arm and dragged him to a corner of the room.

Ian tore his arm from Mickey’s grasp and ran a hand down his face, his whole body trembling. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?” Mickey snapped. “Why the hell are you acting like a goddamn jealous boyfriend right now?”

Ian jutted his chin, his eyes stinging at the corners as he stared back at Mickey indignantly. “You’re right,” he said after a pause. “You’re right, Mickey. I should just go. I’m just embarrassing myself here. Because I’m not your fuckin’ boyfriend. You’ve made that clear plenty of times.” He then took two steps backwards. “Have fun with Craig tonight. I’m out.” 

“Ian,” Mickey called out.

Ian ignored him and continued towards the door, blinking back tears as he went.

Just as Ian left the apartment, a voice called out to him.

“What the hell was that, Ian? Why are you trying to sabotage Mickey meeting someone?” Mandy asked, clearly pissed off.

Ian sighed tiredly and turned to face her. “Look, Mandy… I really don’t want to get into this with you, alright? I’m tired, I had too much to drink, and I really just wanna go home. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“No, asshole, I want to talk now,” Mandy said, crossing her arms. “What’s your problem tonight? All night you’ve been acting like a major dick.”

“Mandy…”

“I want an explanation, Ian. What’s been going on with you tonight?”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know,” Ian grumbled.

“Ian, I swear to god,” Mandy warned, stepping closer and poking him in the chest. “If you don’t tell—”

“I can’t just sit back and watch him be with someone else, alright,” Ian interrupted, deciding to just put it out there. He was exhausted, and tired of all the secrets. “I… I love him.”

Mandy uncrossed her arms and sighed. “I get that he's one of your best friends, and that you care about him, but I want him to be happy and you should, too! He hasn't had someone in a—”

“No, Mandy. I love him,” Ian interrupted again. “I'm _in love_ with him.”

Before Mandy could even open her mouth to respond, she was cut off.

“The fuck you just say?”

They both turned to find Mickey standing behind them in the hallway, his eyes solely focused on Ian.

“Mickey,” Ian stammered. “I was just… we were…I—”

“Say it again.”

“Huh,” Ian said dumbly.

Mickey walked closer. “What you just fuckin’ said. Say it again.”

“I,” Ian began, his adam's apple bobbing. He glanced at Mandy, who was looking right back at him, dumbfounded. He then straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat, and looked back at Mickey. “Alright. I'm sick of living a lie. I can't do it anymore. I love you, Mickey. I'm in love with you, and I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to be your boyfriend. If you can't…if you don’t want that, if you don’t want me, then…”

Before Ian could even finish his desperate monologue, Mickey wrapped a hand around the back of Ian's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss to shut him up. 

When Mickey pulled away a few seconds later, he tapped his forehead to Ian's and let out a shaky exhale. “Fuck…”

Ian reached up and cupped his hands around Mickey’s face, smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Okay, will you two tell me what the fuck's going on?" Mandy exclaimed after a short pause.

Mickey pulled back enough to look Ian in the eye. “I'm kissin’ my boyfriend,” he answered, without breaking eye contact with Ian. “The fuck's it look like I'm doing?”

Ian tapped his forehead to Mickey’s and let out a short, breathy laugh.

“Seriously, what the _fuck_ is going on?” Mandy asked again.

Mickey reluctantly pulled away from Ian. “Why don’t you go wait in my room? I’ll meet you in there in a couple minutes.” 

Ian nodded and headed back inside the apartment, leaving the siblings alone in the hallway. 

“So, you and Ian?” Mandy asked, crossing her arms. “When the hell did this happen? How long’s it been happening?”

“It’s been going on for a few months now,” Mickey answered, rubbing at his lower lip. “He was over one night, we got high, and it just sorta fuckin’ happened… and it kept happening.” 

“A few months?" Mandy asked incredulously. "And neither one of you thought it was a good idea to tell me? I didn’t factor into the situation at all?”

“Ian wanted to tell you, I didn’t.”

“Why the fuck not? Don’t you think I deserved to know, asshole? You’re my brother and he’s my best friend. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't even know each other!” 

Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face before answering. “Things were going good between me and him, I didn’t want that to change. I didn’t want things to be fuckin’ weird with you. I just wasn’t fuckin’ ready for everyone to know, alright?”

Mandy rubbed at her forehead, clearly trying to process it all. “Well, he obviously cares about you. He was practically foaming at the fucking mouth watching Craig hit on you all night." She then asked, "Do you care about him? Or is it just fucking to you?” 

Mickey scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes averted to the floor and his eyebrows arched. “At first, it was just about the fucking…”

“So, you do?” Mandy asked, her tone no longer sharp. “You care about him?”

“Yeah,” Mickey answered after a heavy pause, still avoiding her eyes. “I do.” 

Mandy watched him for a few seconds more before finally giving in to a smile. “You two are such fuckin’ assholes, you know that. I can’t believe you kept this from me. My brother and my best friend… ”

“So, you’re cool with it?” 

Mandy shrugged. “Yeah, as long as you two know what the fuck you’re doing, and you don't forget about me. I just want you two to be happy.” When Mickey finally looked at her, she added, “Just don’t hurt him, or I’ll kick your ass, got it?” 

“I’d like to see you try, bitch.”

Mandy laughed and watched as Mickey turned to head back into the apartment. “Don’t think I won’t be saying the same shit to him.”

Mickey looked over his shoulder at her, his lip quirked into a small smile.

  


* * *

  


When Mickey entered his bedroom a few minutes later, he found Ian lying on the bed, still fully-clothed and waiting for him.

“How’s she doing?” Ian asked, propping himself up on his elbows. “How pissed is she?”

Mickey stripped his shirt off, and then crawled onto the bed with Ian. He relaxed on his back before answering. “She’s taking it pretty good, I guess. A little surprised and confused. She thinks she’s going to end up being the third wheel, but I think she’ll be alright.”

Ian turned on his side and snaked his arm around Mickey’s waist. He kissed Mickey’s bare shoulder. “I feel bad for keeping it from her for so long.” 

“Yeah, well, she knows now.” 

“How are you feeling about it all?” Ian asked, his lips still pressed against Mickey’s skin. “I know that wasn’t exactly the way you wanted to tell her about us.” 

“What? You mean you acting like a jealous idiot in front of a roomful of people, storming out like an asshole, and then confessing your love for me to my sister outside of my apartment? No, it’s how I always fuckin’ imagined it,” Mickey snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Ian said. “I just…I hated seeing that guy all over you, laughing at your jokes, touching you…”

“We were just fuckin’ talking! How many times do I gotta—”

Before Mickey could continue with his rant, Ian rolled over to straddle him, and pinned Mickey’s hands to the mattress.

“Oh, what?” Mickey groused, his eyebrows arching. “You really think your ass is gettin’ fuckin’ laid after what you pulled tonight?”

“Mhm,” Ian hummed before leaning down and shutting Mickey up with a kiss. He kissed his new boyfriend lazily as he reached down between them and began fumbling with Mickey’s zipper. “I gotta show you what you would’ve been giving up if you woulda let me leave.” 

“So fuckin’ cocky,” Mickey grumbled just before their lips met again. This time, the kiss was more desperate and biting. 

After fumbling a bit, Ian finally got Mickey’s pants undone, and laughed through the kiss when Mickey willingly lifted his hips to get his pants off. Ian sat back long enough to rid Mickey of his jeans and boxers, leaving Mickey completely naked under him. 

“Now who’s cocky?” Ian murmured as he stroked Mickey’s cock. 

“Fuck you,” Mickey rasped before roughly grabbing a hold of Ian’s hair and pulling him back in for another kiss. 

Ian kissed Mickey thoroughly, and then pulled away to kiss down his chin, neck, sternum, and then he licked his way down to Mickey’s belly button. He lifted his gaze to lock eyes with Mickey before taking Mickey’s dick into his mouth.

Mickey groaned and reached down to grab for Ian’s hands. Their fingers entwined at Mickey’s hips as Ian slowly bobbed his mouth on Mickey’s cock, not once breaking eye contact.

Ian pulled away before Mickey was ready for him to. He ignored Mickey’s grumbled protest, and stood up to quickly undress, anxious to get back to his boyfriend. He swooped down and kissed Mickey again before pulling back. “Turn over.” 

Mickey rolled over onto his stomach and allowed Ian to guide him backwards so that his ass was in the air. He then buried his face in the pillows when Ian began kneading his ass. 

“Sorry, Craig,” Ian husked before playfully slapping Mickey’s ass. “This ass is all mine.”

“Jesus, you’re so fuckin’ lame,” Mickey grumbled, and then moaned when he felt Ian’s tongue on him. “Oh, fuck.”

“Say this ass is mine,” Ian rasped.

Mickey grabbed the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, and then breathed out, “Fuck, my ass is yours.” 

Ian moaned as he licked Mickey open. He kneaded Mickey’s cheeks, unable to get enough of his ass. He reached down and stroked his own dick as he continued to lick and probe at the puckered hole. He pulled back to blow on the sensitive skin, smiling to himself when he heard Mickey whimper. “You ready for me yet?”

“Fuck. Yeah,” Mickey answered breathlessly. “I’m always ready for you.”

Ian grabbed the lube and condoms from the nightstand and sat back to prepare his boyfriend. He took his time and was gentle, as he slicked two of his fingers and scissored Mickey open. He ran a hand gently over the small of Mickey’s back with his free hand. By the time he was finished, Mickey was rutting against the mattress beneath himself and panting. 

“Roll over,” Ian said gently. 

Once Mickey was on his back again, Ian leaned down and took Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth. He then pecked at Mickey’s top lip before slipping his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. They rarely kissed slow like that, but when they did, Ian couldn’t get enough. He blindly grabbed for a pillow and propped it under Mickey’s ass. 

They locked eyes when Ian sat back and rolled the condom on, and then Ian was entering him, slowly rolling his hips and pressing into Mickey inch by inch until he bottomed out. He smoothed his right hand up Mickey’s sternum, and placed his hand lightly at the base of Mickey’s throat, feeling Mickey’s rapid pulse beneath his fingertips.

Ian hefted Mickey’s left leg over his hip with his free hand and held it there as he slowly made love to him. He leaned down, slotted his mouth against Mickey’s, and they kissed slowly and lazily, panting and gasping into each other’s mouths.

Mickey smoothed his hands down Ian’s damp back, and grabbed Ian’s ass to hold him closer, pull him deeper. “Fuck, Ian, just like that…you fuck me so good…”

Ian pressed his forehead to Mickey’s as he quickened his pace. He let go of Mickey’s leg and reached between them to stroke Mickey’s dick. Ian was panting and shuddering as his orgasm neared. 

“Fuck,” Mickey cried out. He cupped Ian’s face in his hands. “Ian…”

Ian’s breathing turned erratic as his thrusts quickened. 

Mickey came first, shooting his load between their bodies in quick, hot spurts. 

“Fuck, Mickey, that's so fuckin’ hot,” Ian gasped breathlessly as he thrust into him relentlessly. He quickly pulled out, tossed the condom carelessly over the side of the bed, and then stroked his cock a few times before he came all over Mickey’s lower stomach, groaning as he slapped the head of his dick against Mickey’s skin.

Mickey pulled Ian down by the back of the neck and sloppily kissed him through his orgasm. 

Ian collapsed next to Mickey when he was spent and ran a hand down his sweaty face before lifting his arm, motioning for Mickey to move closer.

After quickly wiping off his stomach with Ian’s shirt, Mickey willingly went into Ian’s arms, and they lay tangled together as they tried to catch their breaths. “I think that was a fuckin’ record.”

Ian laughed breathlessly and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

There was a knock on the door, followed by, “Keep it down in there, shitheads! We have fuckin’ guests out here, in case you forgot!” 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“She’s going to have to get fuckin’ used to this shit,” Mickey grumbled as Ian pulled the blankets up and over them. “Ain’t no way in hell we’re being quiet now that she knows.”

Ian yawned before laughing. “C’mere,” he rasped, pulling Mickey closer. 

Mickey snuggled a little closer and nuzzled his nose in Ian’s hair. Mickey rarely ever cuddled after sex, but he figured he had some making up to do. 

After a long pause, and when his breathing was finally under control, Mickey muttered, “I didn’t… _fuck_. I didn’t want that guy. You know that, right?”

“Mhm,” Ian answered unconvincingly. “I know.”

“Ay,” Mickey said, pulling back a little to look into Ian’s eyes. “I didn’t want him. We were just talkin’ about fuckin’ cooking, and I was—”

“Wait, you were talking to him about _cooking?_ ” 

“Well, he is a fuckin’ cook,” Mickey snipped. “I was asking him what I could put in my fuckin’ pesto sauce to make it more—”

Before Mickey could finish his sentence, Ian kissed him hard to shut him up. He then pulled back and smiled gently at him. “Can’t believe I was getting so worked up, and you were only talking about fuckin’ cooking!” He laughed, and then said, “Admit that you thought he was hot, though.” 

“I’m not fuckin’ admitting that.”

“C’mon, admit it,” Ian said, poking Mickey in the side.

“Ay, fuck you,” Mickey said, laughing as Ian grabbed his arms and began play-wrestling with him. “I ain’t admitting shit!”

“Admit it.”

“Why? So you can run out of here like a little bitch again?”

Ian laughed, his whole face lighting up. “Oh, fuck you!”

Mickey wrestled back, but was defeated in the end when Ian straddled him and pinned his hands to the mattress. He stared up at Ian, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. 

“Doesn’t matter how hot the fuckin’ guy was,” Mickey finally said, his tone now serious. “He ain’t you.”

Ian took in Mickey’s words, and then slowly grinned, the smile stretching across his whole face. “You love me.” 

“Fuck you," Mickey said, bucking his hips.

"You do." Ian leaned in, hovered his lips just over Mickey’s, and whispered, “Admit it.”

“Fine,” Mickey murmured. “I fuckin’ admit it,” he said, just as their lips touched again. “Happy now?”

“Mhm,” Ian hummed in affirmation, and then kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon! We'll see just what happened on the night Ian and Mickey started fooling around, and what happened during the weeks that followed! :)


End file.
